


Love Bites

by MonaCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bruises, Crossdressing, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaCake/pseuds/MonaCake
Summary: First story (Chp 1-6): A guy meets a soft skinned stranger.Second story (Chp 7-10): Arthur is confessed to by Eric, a stranger and straight guy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, loser!" My sister, Beth shouts while also flicking my cheek, "Get up! You're going to be late."

I groan rolling over and off the couch. My head fucking throbbing not even from the fall, "Fuck, why did I drink so much......?"

"I don't know but I had to drag your ass here. Do you know how heavy you are?" She sighs.

I get up from the floor and look at her, messy brown hair everywhere, "Sorry Beth."

"Whatever, just take a shower and get out. I washed your clothes since I know you wouldn't get up in time and I can't have my little brother get fired just for awful smelling clothes."

She gives me a pat and walks off to the kitchen. I go get my shower, almost slipping from being kinda drowsy and due to the pounding headache. I find my clothes on the sink as I step out, soaking the floor. I dry off and practically get kicked out after sneaking some bacon from Beth's plate.

"Get out, Brady Bunch!" Beth shoves me out her door.

I stumble down the hall for a bit, rubbing my head. Soon I arrive at the station and get on a crowded train. Sadly, there are no seats for me to sit down on but I've got a pole to lean against at least. Trying to keep my mind off my slowly wearing off headache, I take a look around. People listening to music, reading newspapers or books, one lady actually holding a box of donuts above her head and a pretty cute girl a few feet away from me. Too bad some guy is blocking my view. Soon I realize the guy is way too close to her and I can see her flinching at times.

"Don't fucking tell me this guy is actually doing that crap..." I think, pushing past people. Their complaining made the guy turn around.

He definitely looked panicked, trying to get away from me but the train is too packed for him to do so quickly and I catch him, whispering gravely, "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing, I swear!" He sharply whispers back.

I glance at the girl, her face is quite red and she's not looking at us like he didn't do anything wrong. The train stops and the amount of people getting off, bump against me and my grip on the guy loosens, so he frees himself and gets off the train as well. 

"Crap!" I almost run off to chase after him but a bunch of other people get on, shoving me back. I turn my attention to the girl and since she doesn't seem like she'll be getting off, I check on the her, towering over, "Hey doll. You ok..?"

She peeks at me and nods. She's definitely nervous, so to try and calm her down, I instinctively rub her shoulder. I do that with Beth any time she's nervous so I don't think it'd hurt. Her shoulder happens to be bare, her skin so smooth I really don't want to stop touching. I lean down until I'm close enough to smell her conditioner, still touching but fuck I want to do more. I only stop when she begins to tense up.

"Crap, sorry...!"

She didn't look at me or anything, just staying tense so I turned around, hoping she'd get more comfortable. Thankfully she did! When we both got off the same stop, she thanked me with a smile and we went our separate ways. But I still mentally kicked myself for making her feel uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

'Girl's' POV

After I finish my double shift at a local cafe, my boyfriend...yeah, my boyfriend, Chris, invited me out for some time at a bar. He usually is really sweet but when he noticed something was bothering me I had to tell him about the incident at the subway.

"You're a fuuucking whor-re," He says loudly soon shouting from the top of his lungs, "You like an-anyone's hands on you! Right?! Fuuucking slut!"

Out of nowhere a fist slams right on his jaw, sending him to the floor. The guy grabs me, walking out of the bar. I follow him, being a bit too nervous to leave his grip, more so since Chris might be following us and I'd rather not get...you know.

"Hey, going to my place ok?" The guy says, rubbing his jaw as I look up at him.

I nod, not saying a word, seeing that is was the same guy on the train made me feel slightly better. Sure, he was just as much of a creep as that one guy but...he seems different at least. Right?

".......................Name's Bradford. You can call me Brady or Buck though."

I nod again staying silent. Soon we make it to his place and he lets me inside telling me where the bathroom is. He ends up checking on my face though it wasn't bad, just a bit red with slight scratches but he still dabs some rubbing alcohol on my cheek.

I wince and gulps a bit, "M-my name is Quinn..."

"..." He smiles. "Lovely name for a lovely lady."

I laugh quietly, "I-I'm actually a guy."

Bradford freezes and looks me up and down. Sizing me up, by clothes and appearance, I suppose. I am wearing a skirt and a girly blouse, along with some modest make up and my hair is already quite long. My chest does look flat and I don't have much in the hip section either but I can pull off being a girl quite well. Not to mention my voice has always been quite...light, I guess is a good word.

"I know it's hard to tell but trust me I am a guy."

"............................" He clears his throat. "Cross-dresser......?"

I nod, a faint smile I had on my face goes away.

He puts some band-aids on my cheek, "Well....agh. I don't know what to say but I'm not uncomfortable or anything so don't worry."

My smile comes back, "That's good."

He kisses his index finger and places it on a band-aid, "Done. Wait, sorry, I do that with my sister! Well she taught me to do it so it's a habit."

I blush a bit, "It's ok."

"Oh, if you want to use my shower you can. I can get some clothes for you."

"...Thank you."

"......." He stands there for a second, looking like he wanted to say something but didn't and just left.

"Never been allowed to use a strangers shower before," I think. "Then again I've never followed a random stranger to their house."

I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, turning on the hot water. I jump at the sound of the door opening, slightly panicking because the shower doesn't have a curtain.

Bradford doesn't look at me as he places clothes down on the counter, "Not sure if these will fit you but it's better than nothing."

He looks over to me, I go red and freeze up. He too soon goes red and looks away, leaving the bathroom quite quickly. Slamming the door, only to say sorry right after.

I finish up with my shower, trying on the clothes he gave me finding out only the button up shirt truly fit, not including the fact that the collar showed a good portion of my upper chest. He was a pretty wide man though, so that shouldn't be surprising. Since the pants would just slip off me, I kept them off, the shirt being big enough to be a dress anyway. I step out, walking into the living-room area where Bradford is sitting down and watching the tv. 

He glances over, "Pants couldn't fit..?"

I nod and sit down next to him. We watch the tv in silence until the news comes on, I notice Bradford shifting around a lot, seeming to be very bored by this late night drama. I peek at him from the corner of my eye. I could see him occasionally glance at me.

I turn my head to face him, "Is e-" His face was completely red, right up to his ears, grinding his teeth, "Whoa do you have a fever?"

I lean over and put my hand on his forehead then to mine comparing however he gets up and blatantly covers his crotch. Though I'm a bit surprised, I begin to smirk and grab on to his arm before he can get away.

"Hey! Let go, man." Bradford says, trying to shake my hand off.

I get up and get closer to him, "Are you seriously hard?" He doesn't say anything and backs up, getting redder. "Seriously?"

"Look, your legs are really sexy! And I was thinking about touching and biting them because I remember how soft your skin is!" He shouts and then yanks my hand off and turns around. "And-and...! Agh, I need to shut up!"

"..." I step in front of him and place a leg on the couch arm. "You can touch but no biting." I smirk.

He gulps, picking me up harshly then chucking me over his shoulder, "I'm not making any exceptions."

I'm thrown on to a bed and he crawls over me, unbuttoning the shirt in a haste. I close my eyes, gripping the sheet, trying to get myself ready as I feel his hand and hot breath all over me.

Bradford starts to kiss and caress my skin, suddenly biting me.

"Aah! Hey, stop!" I push him away but he grabs my hands and puts them above my head.

"I told you I'm not making any exceptions, I-I just can't. I'm sorry."

My eyes widen as I watch him continue, "N-no I don't like pa-aah, please!" I begin to tear up, he stops.

"Fuck. Look, I've stopped. Don't cry I-I...fuck!" He frantically fixes the pyjama shirt, gets off the bed and leaves the room what seems to be frustration, only to come back a second later, "I......I promise I'm not a bad guy. If-if we ever meet up like this or whatever I-agh!" He finally leaves for good. "I'll leave early so you don't have to worry about waking me up ok?"

I don't say anything, just waiting for him to enter the room again but he doesn't.

"Why do I end up with these guys...?" I think, quietly going over to lock the bedroom door. "He won't be mad if I do that, right? Chris always gets mad but hardly apologizes... This guy is confusing! Is nice one second, rough the next and then sorry right after! Why doe he have to be so confusing... I can't figure him out..." I continue to think about Bradford's confusing ways until I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brady's POV

I ended up passing out on the couch, thankfully it was the weekend so I didn't need to rush around for work but I still left, keeping my word. Since Quinn had locked the door I guessed he was still inside, so I left a note for him giving him my cell number. It probably wasn't the best idea but considering the reason why I brought him here, it was better than nothing.

I made a grocery list, deciding that I should go shopping after taking a quick look in my fridge. Honestly, my day was boring, just shopping and wandering around. When I decided I should go back to my place and play some games, Quinn was gone and my note was missing. I can only hope he is holding on to it.

I end up playing a butt load of my games with some online friends and Beth. We even start a drinking challenge which I'm always up for. I, unfortunately, get a bit drunk which makes me worse at the game so I'm kinda forced to stop and sober up a bit, which consists of me staring off into space for about 10 minutes.

**Tiptiptip!**

I sit up straight and turn to my door, slowly getting up trying not to fall over or knock any bottles down, "Comin'!" I open the door to find a bruised and slightly bleeding Quinn, "Quinn? W-what the fuck?" I drag him in and he doesn't look at me, "Hey, go to the bathroom lemme-fuck I need to sober up."

He walks off and I go to gulp down a huge bottle of water. Meeting him in the bathroom and cleaning him up, "Ok, done you can use the shower again. I...I'll get you a shirt and maybe some pants with drawstrings if-f I can find some..."

I turn around but he stops me, "I-I...I'm...I need some help...."

"With what?" I scratch my head.

"...With taking a shower a-and getting my clothes off..." He looks very uncomfortable but kinda of determined or something at the moment.

"Oh. Ah... Ok." I say, thinking, "Fuck take this seriously, Brady. Don't be a fucking asshole this time!"

I slowly help him take off his clothes, he winces every time when he begins moving his body too much and I finally see the reason why, bruises, not everywhere but there are still so many and some are so dark.

"W-who did this...?"

He looks to the ground, covering himself with his hands, saying quietly, "My boyfriend..."

I glare at him, "He's not your b-boyfriend. He's a-an asshole." I groan and scratch my neck, pointing to the shower, thinking, "I'll be one too if I don't control myself."

I take off my shirt and get in the shower with him but I stay away from the water as best as I can. I also control myself the best I can considering he is pretty vulnerable in this state but it's proving to be quite hard. At least the shower sobers me up and my self control gets stronger. After the shower, I wrap him in a towel and take him to my bedroom to give him a shirt still no pants.

"You can sleep if you want, I won't bother you. Just lock the door again," I walk out of the room and back to the living room.

Quinn follows me out, sitting quite close. I start to wonder if he's testing me so I do my best to stay calm but he slowly gets on to my lap. I don't even know how I even let him do that and I can no longer concentrate on my game, dying over and over again.

"Hey...what's wrong?" I look at him and put down my controller and head set that I began using earlier.

He shakes his head and whispers in a shaking voice, "........................Why does my love have to hurt?"

I gulp, "Love doesn't hurt Quinn. Love never hurts."

"Really?" He begins to tear up.

"Really." I hug him, making my self control deplete like crazy so I end up impulsively saying, "I'll show you. Alright?"

"..Huh..?"

"Look, do you trust me?"

He looks worried so I loosen my hug to try and make him feel less trapped but he ends up nodding, "Y-yes..."

"Good. Now just relax, I promise nothing will hurt but if it does say so."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's POV

I sit in the gap Bradford made between his legs, waiting in silence with a worried feeling growing stronger. I knew what he was going to do, so why was I letting this happen? But...I try not to let my panic and those thoughts get to me as I begin to feel the collar of his shirt I'm wearing be pulled and something warm touch my skin, probably his lips since I hear slight 'pops'.

Then it happened, I could feel his teeth sink into my flesh. But. It didn't hurt. Well there was the slight pang of pain but it didn't hurt as much as last time. He then ran his fingers up my chest from the inside of the shirt. He was being so gentle that nothing even hurt...only...

"A-ah!" I cry out in slight pleasure as he grazed over my nipples. "Ngh.."

"Did that hurt?" He asked stopping his, what could be considered, love-bites.

"N-no, y-your hands..." I go red.

"Hmm.." He goes back to what he was doing and began to play with my chest more.

I bite my lip to hold back any gasps and possible moans. How was I turned on? I wasn't even thinking of being in the mood. I wasn't even forcing myself to enjoy this. But I guess I shouldn't care, or should I care? Brady continues for a while and when he stops, somehow I can't even think straight.

My chest gets tight, "A-aren't you going to c-continue?"

He gulps audibly, turning my head around to give me a long and fucking satisfying kiss on the lips. I begin panting when he pulls away.

"How sensitive are your nipples?"

"...V-very at the mom-na-agh!"

He continues what he was doing before but begins pinching and slightly pulling them, licking his fingers to get them more sensitive. I could even feel him trying to grope at them as if my chest had a pair of breasts.

"Y-you have to sto-op," I groan.

"Why?" He stops.

"I-I......"

"Are you worried your 'boyfriend' will find out?"

I nod, "But-"

"Break up with him. You can stay here if you don't have your own place. I'll even come with you to get anything you need."

I smile facing him, burying my face in his chest to hide how red it becomes, my voice muffled by his shirt as I say, "If you keep this up I might fall for you...."

"...That wouldn't be bad."

"But you're straight. You're only doing this because I look like a girl.."

He sighs, "I'm not as straight as you think. Even if I was I don't think I'd mind if it's you." He hugs me and we stay like that in silence for a few moments until, "Quinn...if you don't mind  telling me, why do you dress as a girl?"

"....I don't think you want to know that..." I say and think, "It would just get you angrier...."

"Well now I do, more than ever just because you said that."

Brady picks me up and sets me aside, looking into my eyes intently. I sigh sadly.

"I.....ok from the beginning but as short as possible..." I inhale and exhale slowly to remain calm, possibly to retain some sanity, "During my high school years, I had gotten a girlfriend and when we started to get frisky, she'd always comment how I looked like a girl and that it was her kink to have me cross-dress when we'd do it. Soon she would humiliate me saying I should have just been a girl. Then she would treat me like a girl privately soon publicly and during that time she had coerced me to dress like a girl all the time. Even coercing me to do things like makeup and shaving...areas. I did as she said because I didn't know any better and I thought that's what loved ones do, stupidly... And she even got worse. Getting guys who were into that stuff to...fuck me... I just got use to it all......" Brady's eyes had visible anger boiling behind them but I continued, "That's actually how I met my boyfriend. He seemed sweet and all and still is sometimes...! But...when he found out everything he just thought and I quote, 'You are some slutty guy who wants to be fucked like a girl.' So I have been doing all of this for so long that I have just been doing it out of habit..."

"I can't believed you lumped me with those fuckers, Quinn." Brady grits his teeth.

I my heart drops and I tense up, "I'm sorry, I-I-"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you just that fucking thought process you were forced to gain." He stands up, turning off the tv and holds his hand out. "From now on, I'm going to help you out. But first things first, I need some sleep and you are going to bed with me."

I blush, reaching for his hand and he picks me up, hoisting me over his shoulder, taking me to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Brady's POV

It was a lovely sight to wake up to. Quinn in my arms facing me, mouth slightly opening and drooling. I scoff, he looks just like a child. I move some strands of hair away from his face and as I felt his soft skin, I had the urge to just bite. But I held my urges back, slowly getting out of the bed, being careful to not wake him and I make my way to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. Soon I hear some shuffling and Quinn enters.

I smile, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," He yawns.

"..Slept well or...?"

He nods and softly says, "Yes I did. Probably best sleep I've gotten in a while..."

"That's good to hear." I turn off the stove and get plates and utensils so we can eat.

He thanks me for the food and as we begin eating, the story he told me last night runs through my head again. I stare at his face for a while, offended that I actually began to think his face was much more suited for a female. Doe eyes with long lashes, small nose and rounded chin. The only thing that one could consider manly are his eyebrows, not super thick but full and ..... clean like they were plucked regularly.

He sees that I'm staring at him, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just........staring and thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Quinn smirks and begins blinking rapidly like some girls do but in a very exaggerated way, "Was it about how beautiful I am?"

"Heh, sadly no. I was thinking about what you said to me last night." I sigh. "Would...hmm...do... Ok. Quinn. I'm not even going to ask because I know what you should say. Today, I going to make my sister, Beth, help you change up ok? It'll be the first step in.....................making you feel released or whatever alright?"

He gulps and nods, "O-oh ok..."

"Don't worry about Beth, she's a bit odd but she'll be able to help you out. She doesn't need to know anything about what you told me I'll just tell her you need a hair cut and new clothes."

"Ok...but....I....do live with my boyfriend if-"

"I'll go over to get your stuff that you need. Write me a list and the address, I'll go over while you and Beth are out."

"But-"

"No but's Quinn, just let me-"

"Brady, I-"

"Quinn, shh ju-"

"Bradford I'm really not comfortable with this!" He looks quite uncomfortable and stiff now.

"....."

"I know you want to help me out but...I," He sighs and looks up at me, "I really am not comfortable with this right now."

We sit in silence for a while before I apologize to Quinn.

"I...I'm sorry, Quinn. I know I've always been really hard headed and well I don't know. Maybe it's because of Beth that I really want you to get somewhere better. She had her fair share of assholes and finally she just has to deal with me, haha...!"

"Heh. You...you aren't that bad."

"Ah... You don't have to say that. I already know I'm bad enough..." I finish eating and give Beth a call.

Turns out she actually is busy so I'll be the one to take Quinn out. Not that I wasn't going to do it anyway as he didn't want me going over his place. Soon after we get dressed and I clean up a few things, we leave my place.

"Hmm..hair first. I know a place nearby."

He grabs on to my sleeve, "....Could we go..to the place I go to..?"

I pause for a moment, "Yeah, if you know the address we can just catch a cab."

"I know it, thank you." He smiles up at me, still clinging to me.

"Fuck," I think, "He's cute. Well I knew that but fuuuuck."

I wave down a cab and we get in, Quinn tells the driver the address and we get there in a matter of minutes. When we go inside the salon, I'm overwhelmed with the scent of hairspray and I guess Quinn notices this as he tells me I could wait outside but I stay in. I look at some magazines he picks up for a hairstyle. After a little while he shows me a picture of two hairstyles- one kind of looked like a bob and the other was I guess a ....... 'pixie cut'.

"Which one would look good on me?"

"...Not too sure Quinn but you should pick what you think suits you more. Do you want a lot gone or just a trim?"

"Hmmm....."

A lady walks up to us, "Hey Quinn, long time no see."

"Oh yeah, hello." He smiles.

"Are you ready?"

He nods and they walk off. I look around for a bit and read some magazines until I actually end up falling asleep. I'm wakened by Quinn's voice but the person standing in front of me does not look like him at all. Though the clothes are the same and I guess the neat eyebrows as well. And they do have a cute face...but the hair. It's so short now.

"...Yes...Quinn?"

"Y-Yeah.. Do I look that different, heh?" He smiles.

"Still cute though," I smile back and he blushes.

I stand up and pay for his haircut and soon we go to a mall. He drags me around, trying on clothes and glare at anyone who mumbles 'tranny'. After a few hours he picks out some clothes and leaves with an outfit on. Now he looks like a different person completely. So much so that I can't stop staring.

Quinn notices, "What...do I have something on my face?"

"No. You. You just look so different."

"Good different...?"

"Yeah."

He blushes again but his expression quickly changes when he looks in front of himself. I look in front and see a slightly familiar face.

"Quinn?" The guy questions.

"......" He stays silent.

I grab his hand and walk by the guy but Quinn is pulled back so I step in front of him. 

"What do you want?" I ask the guy, clearly not wanting him to get near Quinn.

"It is you isn't it?" He grins, seeming to be drunk. "Look man I get want to get my lover back....unless you've found another guy to fuck you Quinn."

"Piss off." I glare and walk away from him, pushing Quinn forwards.

"I see how it is. You know you can't shake off your old habits with a makeover, you fucking whore."

I whip back around and grab the guy by his collar, "Shut the fuck up before I make you."

"Ooo tough guy huh?" He spits in my face leaving me to bash my forehead against his right after. "Agh! Fuck!"

I let go and he drops to the floor. Quinn tugs on my arm and pulls me away.

"I'm only lending him to you! He is a fucking cum dumpster after all!"

I almost turn around but Quinn stops me, "Don't Bradford."

"But he-"

"Don't. Lets go home..."

Quinn pulls me away and waves down a cab. We get in and go back to my place but oh boy do I really want to hit something.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn's POV

Brady checked on me and tried to calm himself down by playing his video games. I watched for a bit but guilt was building inside of me and I soon left his place. I was being a burden on him anyway. He did pay for everything today and nothing was for him so I should have been paying for myself. Though I was going back to my boyfriend's place I knew this would be the time to go and find my own place. I actually did have a place in mind but there was never a good time to go to it. However it was now or never.

I packed as much as I could and all that I needed. I was lucky for the landlord to be an old and nice woman. She was pretty lenient on requirements since the apartments she had weren't in a very desirable area. I also called Brady to let him know where I was, he did sound angry but eventually cooled off.

"Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Don't worry I will. Bye Brady."

"Bye Quinn."

 

-Timeskip-

 

It's been a while since I've seen my ex and I'm starting to feel a lot better. Brady always calls on the weekends however I was always too busy to hang out with him, trying to find a better job which I did. It was a secretary position but it pays well.

I being filing some papers when I overhear a conversation.

"No wonder he's the new secretary, he's cute."

"Yeah, boss always goes for the cute ones."

"But the boss isn't gay right?"

"I don't think so but I wonder if Quinn is...maybe he flirt-"

"What the hell are you guys gossiping about?"

"...That voice sounds familiar. Wait." I think.

"Just talking about the new secretary."

"Ah, she hot or something?"

"It's a guy but this dude thinks he's cute."

"Shut up, he just has a girly face."

"Heh. Now no one would have to know if you two actually did your jobs instead of gossiping all hours of the day." He chuckles again, "Check you guys later."

I could hear footsteps get closer and closer to my desk. I look up from the filing cabinet and see Bradford.

"Whoa Quinn?" He says with a half smile.

"Brady. Hey..." I smile.

"How long have you been here...?"

"Oh, just for a little while,"

I awkwardly walk over and he smiles, handing me some papers.

"Some stuff I have to drop off." He scratches the back of his head.

I chuckle and give him a hug only to feel pressure on my neck and then some pain, "H-hey...!"

I push him off and feel my neck which is a bit wet. Brady licks his lips, "Sorry. Hadn't done that in a long time, acted on an urge."

"...You bit me?" My face goes red. "Did it leave a mark? I can't be seen with some mark on my neck." I show him my neck still touching it.

"N-no. It didn't," He turns around. "I should be going."

"O-ok. Bye." I wave and watch him leave.

A few minutes later some colleagues walk by, one of them looks over at me and points at her neck, whispering, "You got a love bite showing."

I immediately pull up my collar, my whole face going red thinking, "Ah he lied! Stupid Brady bunch child!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously? Are you sure you weren't just that drunk?" My friend Jon asks with a questionable look and doubt in his brown eyes.

"Nah man. I was in the bar, a guy just gets some other guy's face, and he's in a suit looking all professional. He was also shorter than the guy so that just made him even cooler in my eyes. But man that hit in the crotch he dished out was painful to see." I shudder. "Still hurts just thinking about it."

"I kinda doubt that a man in a business suit would just hit a guy in the crotch, Eric."

I look away from Jon, laughing a bit, "It's true. Oh shit." I tap Jon's shoulder and point over to guy in a suit, "That's him!"

I know it's him from the face shape of his face and his hair but the most defining feature is three moles on his face two under his left eye and one above the end of his left eyebrow.

Jon looks over and rolls his eyes, "Ok, ok."

"Damn, he looks hot from sober eyes."

"Haha, go confess then lover boy~" Jon jokingly says pushing me in the guy's direction.

I do walk over to him, wondering what I would actually say and I tap his shoulder, "U-uh, excuse me."

He stops and looks at me, brushing some of his hair away from his face, "Yes...?"

I gulp, my heart thumps and I think, "I'm not even gay but goddamn! This man is hot!" I soon blurt out, "Will you go out with me?!"

Everyone around us stares, some snicker and a few walk a bit quicker to get away. The man widens his eyes and looks around uncomfortable.

Realizing my mistake, I shout out, "Just a joke man! Yo did you get that reaction?" I look over at Jon who's laughing silently and people around us seem to take it as a joke and continue walk, "Come on man. You were suppose to be recording that!"

"Sorry, sir." I look back to see the guy giving me a cold stare, "I...it was just a joke."

"It wasn't a very funny one. Dumb ass kids," He begins to walk away and I stop him.

"Hey wait...could I actually have your name and number...."

"What?" His eye slightly twitches. "Are you gay? Or just continuing your poor ass joke?"

"I-I...I'm not gay but...I saw you in a bar yesterday and I well..."

"Ffff...fine I don't have time for this," He takes out a business card and a pen writing down his number then gives it to me. "Don't contact me for anything stupid. Now if you'll excuse me."

He beings to walk off and I watch him for a bit before taking out my phone and putting him in as a contact with his name, Arthur. I walk back to Jon, smiling.

"You got his number?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"............You gay?"

"What? No."

"Dude you can tell me. You know I don't care."

"Jon, I'm not gay. He just seems really interesting."

"Riiiiiight."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days go by as I wondered how I could talk to Arthur. I had already asked when he had some free days, which he responded with 'Saturdays unless I have a meeting and I can go out most nights.' But what else? I wanted to know more about him in depth. But I had a feeling he would be more of a face to face guy for conversations rather than over a call or text. With that logic in mind I texted him, asking if he was free tonight. Surprisingly I got a text back quickly.

Arthur: Sure.

Me: Great! Uh...how about a bar again?

Arthur: No.

Me: Oh. Then I actually know a small 24/7 diner.

He agrees and asks for the address, saying that we'll meet there in at 7. I smile at my phone and get ready ahead of time still wondering about what I would say. Soon it's time for me leave, I see him inside the cafe from the window, reading a newspaper. I hurry inside and greet him with a smile.

"Did I keep you long? I ask, sitting down.

"No."

"Ah, great."

He puts down the newspaper and looks at me intently, "So, what do you want?"

"...Huh?"

"Why do you want to spend time with me?" He crosses his arms. "If you're here to mess around I'll leave right now."

"What? No. I want to know more about you."

"...I doubt that."

"No, I do." I sit up, getting a serious look on my face, "What's your favorite color?"

"...I like blue." He shifts in his seat a bit, seeming to take me a bit more seriously, "What's your name anyway?"

"Oh, it's Eric. Heh..." I hold out my hand, "It's nice to meet you Arthur."

He shakes my hand and I can see a slight smile. We soon end up mainly talking about our interests though he doesn't open up as much as I would have hoped but I was glad to be getting somewhere. One confusing thing though was that he had ordered some alcohol. I only found that weird since I did ask if he wanted to to a bar but he had declined. But one more thing was that I began to drink along and while I was getting drunk, he was not.

"You'rrre too cool.." I slur.

"...Cool? In what way?"

"I'm being drrrunk...you? Soberrr."

Arthur rolls his eyes and stands up placing some cash on the table.

"Can you walk?"

"T-totally!" I stand up and fumble my wallet.

"I left extra down, you don't need to pay."

"Nah Artieee. I called y-you out here. I'll pay," I manage to pull out some cash and the waitress comes over and gives me change.

I walk out with Arthur, stumbling a bit. I eventually stumble around so much that I fall, with very little grace. Arthur catches me but I pull him down with my weight. I land on top of him and he looks to be in pain. I try to apologize but the position I'm in makes me slightly barf on to his suit. I sit up as quickly as possible falling back. I can hear the disgusted sound he makes.

I slowly stand up regaining some balance, "I-I'm s-sorry..." I cover my mouth feeling sick again.

He glares at me, grabbing me, "You are going to take this to the dry cleaners and pay for it."

I gulp and nod, "M-my place it's nearby. L-lets....go."

We make it to my small apartment, where he almost immediately strips, asking for something to wear so he can leave. Also telling me to wipe the vomit area down. I feel really bad so of course I give him something to wear but I also end up staring at his body. Despite him wearing a suit and such, his skin has a nice-most likely natural-tan, he also has some muscle which was interesting.

He notices, "What are you staring at? Go clean off my suit!"

"Oh sorry!" I take his clothes to the bathroom and do my best to wipe them off.

After I'm done, I've sobered up a little bit and I properly apologize but he didn't want to hear it. Leaving soon after. In the morning I take his suit to the dry cleaners before going to work. I also wait a few days when the suit is done to contact him again to give it to him.


	9. Chapter 9

So after I had given Arthur his suit back and he gave me my clothes back, he also stopped responding to my texts. I'm not going to blame him but the least he could do was tell me that he'll respond when he's over the incident! It was an honest accident. I even told him I wouldn't drink around him anymore but nothing worked. Feeling a bit down I spend the evening with Jon.

Jon slings an arm around my shoulder, "Eric. Get over it. He's just a stuck up asshole like most business men."

"Maybe but uuuugh," I groan.

".....Do I need to take you to a strip club or a gay bar perhaps?" He snickers.

"..................................Why not?"

"...Wait what?" Jon clears his throat, "The first part or second part?"

"Second."

"Why?"

I shrug, "Dunno, you brought it up and now I'm curious."

He groans, "Ok whatever. I really don't have anything better to do but don't blame me if I just up and leave." He begins to walk away from me.

I follow, "Whoa slow down. Wher-...Jon do you actually know where that type of bar is?"

"Yeah, I know of a few..." He mutters under his breath.

I gain a surprised look on my face, still following him but silently. We actually spend a few hours out from bar to bar and one I stuck around in was actually quite nice, only one guy kept flirting with me and he seemed drunk so I just let him continue. Though I did tell him I wasn't interested, he got clingier and clingier.

I'll also admit I didn't know what to do since this was a guy trying to get with me, which of course is pretty much what I did to Arthur. At least I know how he felt with my out-of-the-blue confession. Not to mention Jon had left, just like he said he might do so he wasn't there to help me out. Not sure if he would though.

Soon a person pulled me away and it turned out to be Arthur, an angry Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

".....Uh...exploring. What are you doing here?"

"Don't be a smart ass," He began to drag me out until that guy stop him.

"Arthur, hic, baby. Lemme-"

"Not now, Richie," He groans.

"But come on~ You've been stressed right?"

Arthur ignores him and takes be out of the bar. Naturally from that interaction I got curious and asked him what it was about.

"..." His eye twitches, "Why do you fucking care?"

I shrug and he sighs, taking another deep breath afterwards, "You're really something you know?"

"..Huh?"

"...Whatever, just follow me alright?"

"Ok..."

I follow him and he calls out for a taxi, we get in and arrive at an apartment complex, a fancy one.

"Wow, what are we doing here..?"

"I said to just follow me, didn't I?" Arthur grumbles walking inside the building.

I gulp and decide to stay quiet. Shortly after we make it into an apartment room, I'm taken to a bedroom.

I gulp again and I have to say something, "W-what are we doing here?"

"...You wanted to go out with me. But first I need to see if you can really handle being with another guy," He explains beginning to strip down to his underwear, looking back at me, "I hate falling for straight guys but you...you're so odd...that I didn't mind it as much..."

I can see his face get a bit red as he turns around. He crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow. Man he really was hot! I gulp once more, standing there staring, not sure what to do at the moment.

"What are you staring at me for from all the way over there? Don't you want to take a closer look?"

I nod, walking over slowly, unconsciously reaching out to almost immediately touch him. My hands reach his face and caress his cheeks, I lean forward and kiss him as softly as possible. A while later, my hands make their ways down his arms and back. I was trying to be as gentle as possible because I was always one to actually come on strong despite being...soft when doing other things. Unfortunately any girl I got with would be put off by that side of me and they would leave quite quickly.

But...

"You don't have to be so soft. I can handle some abuse," Arthur chuckles, looking up into my eyes.

All hell broke loose anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in a strange room which makes me jolt up and look around frantically until I remember where I am and see Arthur next to me. I could see that his whole body was covered in bites and even a few bruises. A wave of guilt washes over me, this will be the end of everything all because I have no self control when it comes to...that act.

Arthur begins to shift around and turns over to face me, his eyes halfway open.

"...Fuck I'm sore..." He slowly sits up with a slightly pained face.

I scratch the back of my neck, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Ah," He smirks, "It was good but I slightly can see why you don't have a girlfriend, besides you being soft outside of the bedroom."

"...It was good?" I stare at him probably with a look of innocence.

"Mhm."

He leaves the bed, I can see his legs shaking as he walks and I get out of bed and hold on to him so he doesn't have a chance to fall.

"You don-"

"It's ok. I-I should anyway..."

"......." He glances up at me and half smiles, "You really are odd."

We go to his bathroom where he puts on a robe, making me realize I'm still naked but he hands me a spare robe that I put on. He then goes to his phone and calls in sick.

He goes right back to bed and I sit down next to him, wondering what to do now.

"Uh...do you want something to eat..? " I gulp, "Or...something...?"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes. Well better then anyone else I know..."

He sighs, "Sure. You have to clean up after yourself though."

"No problem." I nod and smile, going off to the kitchen.


	11. Author's Note

So I might write other stories to this but I only have two for now. I got inspired by the song Bite by Troye Sivan, soooooooo yeah if you know other the song then you might understand why the two stories are like how they are.

 

Now about the four characters:

I had fun writing Bradford because I had this idea of a guy who could be serious but super impulsive. For Quinn, I did have idea of him being a girl but I ended up changing that so I had to come up with his backstory to not change much of what I had planned.

For Eric, I just had this idea of a guy confessing to another guy in public and just built around that. But I felt like his kind of nervous personality needed a balance and that's why Arthur was a straightforward guy and such.

Also for Eric because he's more on the timid side, I did want him to have a 'scary' side which would in a way make girls no longer interested in him but I didn't want him to be a kind of stereotypical 'I'll hurt anyone who hurts my love' thing, besides I probably will over do that in other stories. So since I wanted him to be the biter I decided it would be that he can't control himself during 'that act' as he put.

 

Ummm that's all I have to say sooo. Bye.


End file.
